Vampires Rock
by Genocide Never Again
Summary: Not about vampires, I promise! Vampires Rock is a concert that Niou invites Marui to go to see with him. What will happen? Halloween romance for what I like to call the Trick Or Treat pair! Long live HaruMaru!


A Halloween fic in honour of the Trick Or Treat pair themselves, Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta! Vampires Rock is a rock concert with some theatrics involved which I actually went to see yesterday. I wanted to do a Halloween fic for these two without going the usual trick or treating path and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince Of Tennis (unfortunately).

* * *

**_Vampires Rock_**

"Oi, sugar freak!" Niou called across the changing room after practice one day. Marui scowled at him.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped back as he fumbled with his tie. "Whaddaya want?"

"I've got some tickets to this concert called Vampires Rock. Wanna come, puri?" Niou asked as he shouldered his bag and walked over to the redhead.

"Vampires? I thought all the girls going on about Twilight put you off vampires for life." Marui said in surprise. Niou shrugged.

"My sister got the tickets but she's ill at the moment and it doesn't look like she'll be better in time for Halloween. They're supposed to be good seats and it would be bad to let them go to waste, puri." He explained as Marui picked up his bag and started to walk out of the changing room. "So wanna come? You can stay at mine afterwards."

"It's on Halloween, right? Yeah, I think I can come, my brothers are old enough to go trick or treating by themselves." The self-proclaimed tensai replied as he looked at his watch. "I gotta run, I promised Daichi and Taichi that I would go get their costumes with them. Call me tonight and give me all the details, 'kay? See ya Niou!" The redhead waved as he ran off. Niou gave a short wave back before heading home.

"Hey Niou!" The Trickster pushed himself off the wall that he had been leaning against as Marui came running up to him. The redhead was wearing tight blue jeans, a white T-shirt, a black jacket and an orange and black striped scarf. He stopped in front of the Trickster.

"What's with the scarf?" Niou asked.

"Tradition. I've worn this scarf every Halloween for the last six years and I'm not gonna break that tradition for some concert." Marui said as he looked up and down at Niou. "Aren't you cold in that?" Niou looked down at the skinny black jeans and tight black T-shirt. He shrugged.

"I'll warm up inside. Come on, puri." Niou said as he walked towards the concert arena. Marui nodded and followed.

They walked out two and a half hours later, both hyped up on all the excitement that had been crackling round the arena.

"Thanks for inviting me Niou. It was a lot better than I was expecting, I really enjoyed it." Marui said, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly. He blushed as his stomach growled. "Sorry, I was in a rush earlier and forgot to eat." Niou smirked slightly.

"No problem. Come on, I think they're still some fast food restaurants open. I'll pay." He said as he dragged Marui to the nearest McDonalds, ignoring the redhead's protests that he could pay for himself. They both got a burger which they ate as they waited for the train. When they finished Niou grabbed his and Marui's rubbish, throwing it into the nearest bin. He shivered slightly as he returned to Marui's side. Marui sighed slightly.

"Told ya that you would get cold. Here, you can have my scarf." The redhead said as he unwound the scarf from his neck and wrapped it round the taller boy's. Niou opened his mouth to say thanks but someone bumped into him at that moment. He fell forward towards Marui, their lips accidentally locking. They stayed there for a few moments in shock before jumping away from each other.

"Sorry." Niou mumbled as the train pulled up. Marui nodded mutely as they boarded the train. At that moment in time, the two wanted nothing more than to be as far away from each other as possible but the train was packed as per usual and they were forced to stand next to each other. The train jerked along and more and more late night passengers got on, forcing Niou and Marui to stand closer to each other. The train gave a particularly violent jerk as it left the station and Niou's arm automatically went round Marui's waist as the redhead fell into his chest. He could feel heat radiating from Marui's face as he blushed but Niou didn't move his arm, to busy trying to fight his own blush to think about doing the action.

They stumbled into Niou's bedroom half an hour later, glad that the white haired boy's mother had had the foresight to put the futon out before they got back. They quickly changed in silence before getting into their respective beds, facing away from each other as they fell asleep.

When Marui woke up the next morning, he found his arms trapped to his sides and that he couldn't move. He strained his head back and saw a shock of white hair. Niou must've fallen out of bed during the night and grabbed on to him. Marui didn't mind, though, since the room was cold and Niou was warm. He snuggled back into the Trickster's chest, soaking up the warmth. Everything was fine until Niou started to mumble, his lips attaching themselves to Marui's neck and starting to nip and lick it in his sleep. A fine blush stained his cheeks as he bit his lip to try and keep his moans back. He was unsuccessful as a loud moan suddenly escaped his lips. Niou stirred slightly, opening his eyes and slowly becoming aware of the circumstances.

"Shit!" Niou gasped as he shot up. His hand slipped on the covers and he accidentally fell on top of Marui. He quickly placed a hand on either side of the other's head, stopping a repeat of the night before. Niou looked down at Marui who was looking down at the tiny gap between their bodies. He looked guiltily at the small hickey forming on the other's neck. "Sorry."

"N-no! It's okay!" Marui said quickly, looking at Niou in the eye. He gulped as he struggled to maintain the eye contact. "To tell you the truth, Niou, I l-l-l-l-li…I li-li-li-li-k…" Niou watched as the redhead underneath him stumbled over his words. He rolled his eyes slightly.

"I like you too." Niou said, cutting Marui off. The redhead blushed even more, looking up at Niou shyly through his eyelashes.

"Really?" He asked to make certain. Niou nodded and Marui smiled a little. "Well then, trick or treat?" Niou smirked a little as he leaned down.

"I think I'll take the treat, puri." He whispered before kissing his redhead.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it me or did that fic involve a lot of talking? Well, I hope you enjoyed it either way! Happy Halloween!


End file.
